Out of the Shadows
by JC4Life
Summary: He left everyone in his life 5 years ago without saying a single word. Now's he's back and wants everything he left behind back, but what if the person you loved couldn't wait any longer? Leyton
1. Home Sweet Home

**Author's Note - I do not own the characters of Lucas Scott nor Peyton Sawyer. I have no affiliation with One Tree Hill. This is purely for entertainment purposes. Hope you all enjoy. **

* * *

_Home sweet home…_

It had been more than 5 years since Lucas Scott had stepped foot in Tree Hill. The moment he decided to leave was the moment he vowed to stay away from everything that caused his demise. Although he had a life, he had to make the sacrifice. To him, it was imperative and if he wouldn't have done it, he could have died.

_Peyton…_

She was the woman he most loved in the world. She was his life, his savior and untimely the only woman he couldn't ever have again. Leaving her had to have been the most difficult decision he had ever made in his life. Although she never got to see how much it pained him, at least she was comforted with the knowledge he was getting home.

Lucas' car pulled up the driveway of Dan Scott's house. He took one deep breath and he stepped out. He hadn't changed a bit in five years. He kept his hair nice and short like Peyton liked it and finally learned how to dress appropriately outside of a t-shirt, a pair of jeans and flip flops. He ran his hands smoothly over his black pinstriped suit and he rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" Haley James Scott came running towards the door and stopped dead in her trap once she found herself face to face with her past. "Lucas?"

"Hey Hales…Can I come in?" Lucas searched her eyes for happiness but to his disappointment only found anger and sadness.

She stepped aside, slowly nodding her head when he came inside the house he once called home. Everything seemed to have been left the way he last saw it. He heard noise coming from the living room and he slowly walked towards it, feeling his whole body tense up at the thought of confronting the past he left behind, but it was either now or never.

"Good afternoon everyone."

Karen had in her hands a cup of water that immediately hit the ground at hearing the voice of her son. Tears grew in her eyes and she turned towards him. Lucas managed a small smile and Karen ran into the arms of her son. He welcomed her into his arms and didn't want to let go of her for dear life.

"Mom it's ok."

"No it's not ok." Karen separated herself from her son and looked him dead in the eyes. "Who the hell do you think you are coming back home only when someone you cared about died, Lucas Eugene Scott!" With that Karen let her anger and frustration out with a slap across Lucas face. He accepted it like a man and looked at his mother with hurt when everyone present there looked upon them.

"Hey what's all the commotion?"

Peyton Sawyer entered the room with a little boy and a man of about 30 years of age. Lucas looked towards her and with that, Peyton thought that hell had frozen over.


	2. Family Reunion

"Lucas?"

"Hey there Peyt. How you doing?"

Peyton didn't know what to do or say. She felt her body begin to tremble as well as her lip quiver. Her son looked at her and pulled her hand.

"Mommy, who's that guy?"

At that point in time, Lucas hadn't acknowledged the little boy that appeared to be at least 4 years of age. The man standing next to Peyton stooped down the boy's height on one knee.

"Hey buddy. I think mommy needs some alone time with the grown ups. Is that ok?"

The little boy shook his head and Russell Peretz picked up the boy in his arms and left the room, but not before touching Peyton on her shoulder. She looked over at him and touched his hand lovingly.

"I…I know this has to be some kind of a shocker of everyone here. Believe me, I'm the one most surprised. I didn't even plan on coming back until about 4 hours ago and even then I wasn't even sure. When I heard about Whitey, I knew the right thing to do was to come home immediately." Lucas looked at everyone and still found expressionless faces. "Look can someone please say something besides my name in shock. This is just as hard for me."

"Why Whitey?" Nathan Scott stepped from behind his wife and came towards his older brother. "You didn't give a damn about the old man. How many times did he ask you to give up your habit? I don't even have enough finger or toes to count them. As far as I'm concerned, you're not welcomed here so why don't you do us all a favor and get the hell out of here before I throw you out."

"Nathan, stop it!" Haley put a hand on Nathan's chest preventing him from getting closer to Lucas.

"Don't tell me you're going to defend him Hales?"

"Well no one is stepping up to the plate. It might as well be me. Well, Luke, we're waiting. Want to tell us all where you've been?" Haley crossed her arms and once again, all the attention was on Lucas. He looked at everyone trying to find a justifiable answer but found it impossible.

"I think its better that I go."

"Like hell you will." Karen grabbed her son by the arm and looked him dead in the eyes. "I think everyone here deserves answers."

"What do you want me to say! That I'm sorry for leaving the way that I did? I'm sorry but I can't. If I wouldn't have left that night, I wouldn't have been able to do it ever. It was then or never. I made a choice and whether you guys agree with it or not is not my problem. You guys stopped being my problem the second you turn your backs on me. I thought everyone would have been happy with the decision that I took but obviously not. If going to rehab wasn't what you guys wanted then I don't know what else to do to make everyone happy. I gave you what you wanted. What else do you want from me?"

"Why didn't you come back after your treatment was over?"

Lucas looked towards Peyton who had finally spoken a word since seeing him. Lucas didn't know how to respond to the question. He knew the answer but he couldn't bear to say it in front of everyone.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

Lucas left the compound and stepped behind the wheels of his car. He pressed his head against the steering wheel and tried to maintain his composure. A couple of seconds later, Haley came running out the house, knocking on his car window.

"Here, take this." She handed him a set of keys.

"What is this?"

"The keys to the apartment. It's been vacant for years, but I'm sure it's better than a hotel. Take it please." Lucas looked at the keys and took them. Haley ran back inside the house and Peyton was waiting for her in the foyer.

"He took them."

"Good. Now all I need is to be able to disappear for 30 minutes without Russell noticing."

"I'll take care of that. Don't worry. Go get your man…I mean go talk to Lucas."

"Smooth Hales…real smooth."

"Couldn't help it."

Haley smiled and Peyton couldn't help but smile too. She hugged her best friend and took her coat from the closet before leaving as well.


	3. Questions

Lucas pulled the white sheets off the furniture and with it came a cloud of dust. He looked around in amazement at realizing that the place hadn't changed a bit. He entered the bedroom and smiled once he saw that it kept the color that Peyton and Brooke had painted when Brooke moved in.

"All the surroundings are the same, but the people are unrecognizable."

He sighed and sat on the bed when he heard someone knock at the door. He went to open the door and to his surprise he saw Peyton there.

"Can I come in?"

Lucas stepped aside and Peyton entered.

"We need to talk."

"Ok…"

"Why didn't you ever call me?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you first left, the only person you called was your mother and in that call you asked her to not tell me anything about you rehabilitating yourself. Why?"

Lucas looked upon and clenched his jaw.

"I don't know what answer you're looking for Peyt."

"Damnit Lucas, I want you to answer my question without giving me one! Just tell me why I suddenly became unimportant in your life when at one point I was everything!"

Lucas turned his back on her and looked outside the window. He couldn't bear to look at her. "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"Look, I called…I called a lot. You were never around!"

"And that excuses everything? Like hell it does!"

"What do you want from me Peyton? Do you want me to tell that I was too sick to even look you in the eye knowing that everything I was telling you was a lie?"

"I told you I would have stuck by your side through thick and thin. Why wasn't that good enough for you?"

"Because I didn't deserve you! I was a drunk that you took pity on."

"I was a woman in love!"

"You just said it. You _were_ a woman in love. Now you have someone else to love, but it sure as hell isn't me. That boat sailed a long time ago."

"Damn right. It took flight the second you walked out of my life to never say another word to me. So much for saying that you would never do anything to hurt me." Peyton puts her hand on the door to leave when she looks a Lucas one last time. "Do everyone here in Tree Hill a favor and leave. We were just fine without for five years."

"That's because you decided to replace me with the first man that pitied you."

Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. She let go of the doorknob and slapped Lucas across the face.

"Stay away from me, stay away from the people I care about and lastly, stay away from Tree Hill. You're no longer welcomed here. Obviously there is something else out there more important than the people you once loved. Just as I replaced you easily, I'm pretty sure everyone else did. To me, you're nothing more than the first man I said "I love you" too and even that, I'm starting to regret. I can't believe the man that you've turned into. If once I loved you, now I just pity just like my husband _pities_ me."

And with that, Peyton left the apartment. Lucas wanted to go after her but couldn't fight the strength to do so. All he could think about was how much he could die for a drink of liquor.


	4. Where the Heart Is

"I had to see it to believe it."

Lucas was at the Rivercourt shooting some baskets when another voice from the past startled. He turned around and couldn't help but feel relieved and happy at the same time. If there was someone who he needed to talk to at the time more than anyone was his uncle Keith.

"Come here rugrat. I think your uncle deserves at least a hug."

Lucas smiled and embraced his uncle.

"So, do you want to tell this old man where the hell you've been hiding for five years?"

Lucas knew there was going to be a catch to Keith seeking him out.

"Who sent you? Mom?"

Keith sighed and shook his head.

"Figures. Look Keith, there are a million different lies I can tell you but nothing is going to sound as real as the truth. You know, you're the first person I've in Tree Hill that hasn't yelled nor slapped me yet."

Keith laughed and put his hand on Lucas' back leading him towards the bleachers.

"So…"

"It's not like it's gonna matter what I say."

"Try me."

"After I got out of rehab, I went to New York. I've always wanted to go there and well I thought that was as best a time as ever to go…so I went and before long, I started to build a life there and I felt real comfortable in the big apple. I didn't have to lie to everyone about who I was. Did you know that New York has one of the highest alcoholic rates in the nation?"

"Lucas…what are you not telling me? What's the main reason for you not coming back? Rehab only takes about a month to three months."

"Peyton. One day I talked to mom and she told me what happened to her after I left."

"Are you talking about Russell?"

"Yeah. Mom told me she had a one night stand with him a couple of days after I disappeared. This was before she found out I was in rehab. Believe me Keith when I say this. I had all of the intentions in the world to come back, but that was before mom told me she was pregnant."

"Lucas…"

"I would've forgiven her because I understood why and how it happened but I couldn't forgive her for not taking care of herself that night. When we were together, she was the most cautious person in the world. She would've never allowed us to have sex without a condom or her being on the pill. There was only one occasion before I disappeared that she allowed it but it was only because we were both too drunk to realize what we were doing that night. But…getting pregnant by a man she hardly knew? Come on, Keith. If my mom would've ever done that to you, would you have forgiven her?"

"Lucas, these are two totally different situations. Did you even listen to your mother or ask Peyton for an explanation about her pregnancy?"

"I didn't need any. I heard everything that I needed to hear. She told me she loved me." Tears have gathered in Lucas' eyes he remembered the moment his mother told him that Peyton was pregnant. The pain he felt that day, resurfaced once again. He swallowed his tears and stood up with the ball in hand.

"How about a game of horse? I promise to take it easy on you old man."

Lucas smiled at his uncle and Keith couldn't resist himself. He took the ball from Lucas and took a jump shot.

In her room, Peyton was crying on her bed. Russell entered and laid next to her, looking at her, trying to find her eyes.

"Hey baby, what's wrong?"

"You know, when I was gone for about 30 minutes from the reception?" Russell shook his head and Peyton situated herself on the bed so that she would be on her side looking into his blue eyes. "I went after Lucas. I told Haley to give him the keys to the old apartment. The one that Nathan and her lived at when they first got married. I asked him so many questions but only got like two answers. You have no idea how hard it was for me to see and talk to him again. He's changed so much Russell. I hardly recognize him."

"Imagine how hard it must have been for him. For you and everyone here, he's a ghost from the past. To him, you all must be the same. It's never easy coming from out of the shadows like he did to come back to a past…a family…friends…that he once had. Everything he once knew, doesn't exist anymore Peyt. Everyone here in Tree Hill must accept that."

"You sound like you're talking from experience."

Russell smiles and runs his hand lovingly through Peyton's hair. "Maybe I am…maybe I'm not. Just give the poor man a break. I know you once loved him and that he broke his heart. But imagine that maybe his broke too."

"I hope it's true. I want him to feel everything that I felt."

"Peyt, don't talk like that."

"I can't help it. It comes naturally when Lucas Scott is referenced to."

"And how do you when it comes to your husband?"

"I just think about how wonderful and handsome he is and then my mouth does all the rest when it comes to thinking of all the beautiful words to describe him." Peyton laid a hand on the side of his face and kissed him intensely on the lips. "Have I told you today how much I love you?" Russell shakes his head no. "Because I do, I do love you Russell Peretz…I love you with all my heart and God help me if anything were to ever happen to you."

"I promise you that you will never have to worry about my wellbeing. I promised to love and respect you and with those vows came promises such as to protect myself, you, and little A. As well as to make sure that every night I come home in one piece so that my wife can scrub off all the dirt that comes with the package."

Peyton smiles and leans her forehead against him. "You are one sexy fireman when you come home. I don't mind scrubbing you clean baby."

"I hope you wouldn't because then that would have meant that I was losing my touch with the ladies."

"It better just be lady."

"You know it babe."

Russell kissed his wife softly on the lips and was about to get off the bed to change when Peyton pulled him by the arms and kissed him passionately. "Make love to me husband." Russell happily obliged.


	5. The Park

Lucas went out for an early morning jog to get his mind off of what happened the day before and the thirst of alcohol. Working out always seemed to do the trick for him in most cases. For some reason, he ended up at the park that morning.

He looked around at the kids with a smile wondering how his would look one day when his eyes fell upon Peyton and Haley with their kids.

_Should I go up to them? Peyton still has to be mad as hell, but Haley is my best friend and it wouldn't be right not to go up to her and say hi._

Lucas approached them and Haley let out a scream of excitement. This time she wasn't at a lost of words at seeing him. She ran into his arms and Lucas finally felt at home in Tree Hill. Peyton looked on and tried not to focus on her anger towards him.

"Hey Hales. How's the kid?"

"The kid is a girl. Her name is Claire." Haley went towards Claire and led her towards Lucas in her arms. "Baby, I want you to meet your uncle Lucas."

"Hey there cutie." Lucas cooed at the little girl and Haley let him hold her in his arms. "She's beautiful Haley. She looks just like you."

"Stop it, you're making me blush, but I guess it's because I know that's true." Lucas smiled at her and Haley couldn't stop looking between Lucas and Peyton who tried her hardest not to look at him. "So…."

"So what?" Peyton finally said while and wiped her son's hand off with dirt.

"Where to for lunch? What did we agree on? Chuck E. Cheese or that new restaurant Mr. Gatti's in Wilmington?"

"Doesn't matter to me Hales. You just tell me and I'll do the driving. There is no way in hell that I'm letting you anywhere near my baby."

_Baby?_

"Russell bought Peyton the nicest and most beautiful car for their 5 year anniversary. Care to guess what care it is?"

"Not quite sure what to guess. Peyton has always been known to have test in the weirdest things."

"What does that mean Scott?" Peyton finally addressed Lucas and didn't look to happy.

"Come on guys…not now."

"No Hales, I'm interested in knowing what Scott meant by that."

"You haven't called me Scott in such a long time Peyt."

"Well back then I couldn't stand you much like I do now…so it's back to the puns…and it's intended in this case."

"Mr. Gatti's it is." Lucas put Claire on the floor and led her towards a black 1956 Jaguar Roadster. Lucas clenched his jaw towards Peyton and finally looked the other way.

"Aaron, come on baby. It's time to go."

Lucas stopped dead in his tracks and turns toward Peyton and looked at her son. _Aaron?_ "Wait Peyt," he grabbed her by the arms, "You named your son Aaron?"

"Why does it surprise?"

"You always said that was gonna be the name you gave our first son."

"Well doesn't it suck to be you Scott. And if I recall correctly, I said my first son. That necessarily didn't mean that it was gonna be with you. I've always loved that name and you know it so let go of my arm before I hit you again," Peyton said.

Lucas let go and Peyton left with Aaron towards the car.


	6. Doubts

Lucas entered Karen's Café and looked around for his mother. When he didn't see her, he was going to leave before he heard Deb's voice.

"Well if it isn't little Mr. Lucas "to-good-to-come-back-home" Scott."

Lucas sighed and smiled at Deb. "Nice to see you too, Deb."

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug."

Lucas smiled and happily obliged. "Have you seen my mom?"

"Funny how she didn't come in today. First time since I could remember, but now that I've seen you, I understand why."

Lucas looked down at the floor feeling guilty knowing he was the reason why she didn't show up.

"If you see her, could you tell her I was looking for her?"

"Why don't you go look for her yourself. If she's not here, she's probably locked up in her room listening to the Breakfast at Tiffany's soundtrack."

Lucas shook his head and thought it was either then or never to talk to his mom. He walked the couple of blocks toward the house and found the door locked. He walked around to the door to his room and pulled the welcome mat to find his spare key. He opened the door and saw that his room hadn't changed a bit. He ran his hand over the furniture and found dust.

"Why am I not surprise."

He left his room and went towards his mother. Indeed she was listening to the soundtrack of Breakfast at Tiffany's. He knocked on the door and heard nothing. He started to panic and opened the door to find his mother on her bed with several bottles of wine around her. Lucas felt angry with himself and he perched himself next to her.

"Mom, what are you doing?"

"What the hell are you doing here Lucas? Get out!"

"I'm not leaving! I left once and it turned out to be one of the biggest mistakes in my life. There is no way in hell that I'm gonna do that again. Give me that bottle mom!" Lucas began to fight with his mother over the bottle and didn't want to let go. Eventually, the bottle fell and broke instantaneously on the floor.

Karen looked at the bottle that broke and she fell to the floor on her knees, breaking into sobs.

"Why did you have to come back? Why!"

"I'm so sorry, mom. I never expected any of this to happen. Please forgive me, please."

Lucas enveloped his mother in his arms and she leaned her head into his neck. Tears gathered in Lucas' eyes and then he vowed to never leave anyone he cared about in his life again.

"Ok Peretz, talk to me." Peyton looked from her pepperoni pizza to Haley who sat with her arms crossed.

"What do you want me to say?"

"What happened between Lucas and you last night?" Haley asked.

"We fought…what else did you think was gonna happen? Wait let me guess. Did you think me and the bastard were gonna have hot sex on your dusty, unoccupied apartment of 6 years?"

Both of the women laughed slightly and finally the ice had broken. "You still love him."

Peyton almost choked on her slice of pizza. "What?"

"You heard me. You still love that guy. He maybe the worst slime of a man but he's the cutest. I know that what he did was wrong Peyt but there's a fine line and Lucas is stepping away from it and trying to make up for the damage he caused."

"And that's supposed to excuse him? Haley, you didn't feel what I felt. You didn't have to go through what I did. For crying out loud he left me…"

"I know! I know! I know! You don't have to repeat it to me again. I'm not deaf." Haley looked at the kids and then again at Peyton. "What are you gonna do?"

"Do about what?"

"You know what Peretz."

"I don't know. I never thought this was gonna happen Hales. A part of me always told me that Lucas was never gonna come back to Tree Hill and now the unimaginable happened."

Sadness grew in Peyton's face and she looked towards the light of her life. She smiled towards her son and knew everything was going to be ok when he smiled back. _God I love that boy._ Suddenly, she felt the softest hands on her shoulder. _Russell._ She turned around and found the purest, most pacifying eyes in the world. _God I love you too…I think._


	7. The Run In

The next day in Tree Hill, Lucas was seen exiting Tree Hill Elementary in blue pinstriped pants and a white rolled up dress shirt. Peyton drove up and saw him shaking hands with the principal Mr. Bryant.

"It's an honor to have you on board, Mr. Scott."

Lucas laughed and was walking down the sidewalk when he saw Peyton and Aaron from the corner of his eyes.

"Hey. How you doing?"

"I'm Aaron." Aaron went towards Lucas and stuck his hand out at him. Lucas smiled at the kid and went down on one knee to shake his hand. Peyton smiled towards them and felt her heart warm up at the sight of them.

"Hey there kid. I'm Lucas."

"Nice to meet you." Aaron looked at his mom and tugged at her hand. "Aren't you going to say anything mommy?"

Lucas and Peyton looked at each other and she broke the ice by smiling at him. "Hey Luke."

"Hey Peyt. It was nice seeing you."

"Wait, are you gonna be working here?"

"Didn't you hear? I went to school in New York. NYU to be exact. I decided to become a teacher and I got a major in English. I was working on a masters so I could teach in secondary and postsecondary schools when I got the call about Whitey. So I guess you were wrong after all when you said I was doing nothing with my life."

Lucas put his hands in his pockets and turned to leave. Peyton felt like going after him to say she was sorry when she felt Aaron pull her hand.

"Mommy, we're going to be late."

Peyton sighed of frustration and allowed Aaron to drag her inside the school.

At the Keith's garage, Keith was working on tightening some brakes on a car when Luke arrived. Keith heard some footsteps and rolled out from under the car.

"Luke, hey, care to lend me a hand?"

Lucas laughed and looked at his apparel. Keith shook his head and took the hint while he rolled back under the car.

"So how's life treating you little one?"

"I got a job as a temp at Tree Hill Elementary."

"You don't say. Who are you temping for?"

"Mrs. Johnson. Apparently her maternity leave interferes with the beginning of the school year so for the time being, I'll be teaching her kindergarten class."

Keith rolled out from under the car and looked at Lucas. "Did you say Mrs. Johnson?"

"Yeah…why?" Lucas asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's little A's teacher."

"Are you serious? Wow, how small is the world that I'm gonna be teaching Peyton's son. Let's think about this. When he's asked who his first teacher ever was, he would have to answer… "Well, my first teacher was the man my mommy hated with all her guts"." Lucas and Keith both laughed and Keith wiped his hand with his hand towel.

"Well he wouldn't use the word guts but its close enough."

Both men shared another laugh when a squeal heard from behind scared the both. 

"Oh my god! Tell me I'm seeing ghost?"

_Oh God, tell me that's not Brooke Davis._ Lucas turned around couldn't believe his eyes. _Oh my god, it is Brooke Davis._

"Why Lucas Scott, have you been hiding from me?"

"Brooke…what a surprise."

Brooke ran towards and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly while Lucas tried with all his inner strength to not explode.


	8. Jealousy

"I need details, I need answers, and I need to know everything."

Words just seemed to be flying out of Brooke's mouth and Lucas couldn't think of thing to do to shut her up. _How much more do I need to take?_ Lucas seemed to have traveled to oblivion when Brooke tugged at his arm.

"Hello, earth to Lucas Scott. I'm only trying to talk to you."

"I'm sorry Brooke. What were you saying?"

Deb came up to them in Karen's café and gave them their orders of coffee. "Thanks Deb. So, what I was saying, where have you been hiding? I heard rumors of New York. Did you go to New York?"

"One question at a time please, Brooke," Lucas laughed. He took a sip out of his coffee and looked at her. Her beauty seemed in tack and it would have appeared that she had only gotten more beautiful with time. _But not as beautiful as Peyton._ "Yeah, I was New York. I went to a rehab center in Virginia. Got myself sober, then I went to school. I became a teacher."

"Are you serious? You a teacher? If anyone in Tree Hill were to become a teacher it had to be you. You were the only one I ever saw reading outside of class. It was actually kind of creepy."

Lucas laughed and couldn't help but think that this is what he needed more than anything, someone to make him laugh and forget about all of his troubles.

"What are you doing for dinner tonight, Brooke?"

"You tell me hottie." Brooke smiled towards him and Lucas caressed her face.

"Dinner tonight. Meet me at the Italian restaurant on Fifth at seven."

"Make it eight and I'll definitely be there."

Lucas laughed, "Eight it is."

Brooke put her hand over Lucas' when Peyton passed by the diner and saw them. She couldn't help but feel jealous.

Lucas showed up at the restaurant with a grey suit on and a black shirt. He asked for the best table in the restaurant and was saddened to be informed that reservations were already made on it. He was seated the next best table in the restaurant and waited for about 5 minutes when Brooke finally showed up dressed in black satin dress that hugged her body.

"What do you think Mr. Hottie?"

"You look beautiful."

Lucas pulled out her chair and was about to seat himself when he saw Peyton walked into the restaurant with Russell. She was dressed in a champagne colored dress and Russell was in a black suit with a white shirt and gold colored tie. The two couple looked at one another and didn't exchange a single word.

"Did you invite me here because you knew Peyton was gonna be here?"

"Believe Brooke, I had no idea."

"This is only P. Sawyer's favorite place in town."

"You mean P. Peretz."

"What?"

"Peretz. She's not Sawyer anymore."

"Well aren't you the attentive one."

"Brooke, give me a break ok. Believe me when I say that I had no idea that Peyton was gonna be here, nonetheless with Russell. How the hell am I gonna know where she's gonna be 24/7?"

"Calm down Mr. Hottie. I believe you."

"Good. Now can we please order? I asked for the sampler as an appetizer. I hope you don't mind."

"Mozzarella sticks…are you kidding me? I love them and with Buffalo wings…even better."

Lucas got a smile out of Brooke and figured the night shouldn't be that bad. After an hour there, an appetizer and the main course eaten, Brooke was ready to leave. Lucas couldn't keep his eyes off of Peyton the whole night and wasn't prepared to leave without talking to her first.

He saw her get up to go the bathroom and he seized the opportunity to go after her, but not before hiding himself behind a waiter while he followed her. He waited for her to get out of the bathroom when he grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into a dark corner.

"We need to talk."

"What the hell? What is your problem?"

"What are you doing here tonight of all places?"

"This happens to be my favorite restaurant in town, Lucas."

"Yeah, I've already been informed of that. Did you see us at Karen's this afternoon?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Did you see Brooke and me at Karen's when we were making plans for tonight?"

"I don't go around stalking people for a living."

"Answer the damn question, Peyton!"

"Who the hell do you think you are yelling at me!"

"Just answer the question will ya."

"If I did, what does it mean to you, huh? Did you forget the little detail that I'm married and that you're the last person on earth that I want to be in this stupid corner and talking to?"

"I haven't forgotten that you're married, but I think you have."

Peyton laughs slightly and Lucas looks intensely into his eyes.

"Come on, Peyton, why don't you admit it first."

"Admit what?"

"That since I came back to Tree Hill you can't stop thinking about me just like I can't stop thinking of you."

"You've only been in town for a couple of days."

"And? That's more than enough time to fall back in love." Lucas gets closer to Peyton and makes her feel nervous. He lifts a hand and caress softly her face while he inches closer his lips. "Peyton, there was never a moment when I wasn't thinking of you. You've always been a constant in my life and now I finally know what it's like to not have you present."

"Lucas stop please."

"Stop what? What do you think is gonna happen?"

Peyton closes her eyes and Lucas teasingly rubs his lips against hers without making full contact. "I still love you, Peyt."

And with those three small words, Peyton felt her knees fall apart and into the arms of Lucas as she let him make full contact with her. He swept her in his arms and pushed her against the wall as they set the world on fire with one sweet kiss.


	9. Confusion

Peyton rapidly pushed Lucas away and slapped him hard.

"Don't you ever do that again! Don't you get it, things between me and you are over!"

She walked and back to Russell while Lucas looked at her with a smile while he caressed his cheek. _I'll give you another week or so until you release that I'm the man you love…the man you've always loved._

When he returned to the table, the check had already been delivered. He looked over it and then placed his credit card in the folder. He looked towards Peyton and saw how she was kissing tenderly her husband. Lucas felt jealousy run through his body and he grabbed the tablecloth, trying to contain himself from exploding.

"I think it's time that we leave, Brooke."

They went towards the hostess and paid. Peyton separated herself from Russell and looked towards Lucas and Brooke leaving. _I hope that convinces you that the man I want to be with is my husband, not you. _

The next morning, Peyton walked into the elementary school with Aaron. She looked around at the other parents sending their kids off for their first day of school and couldn't help but feel scared. This would be the first day that she wouldn't spend with her son.

She was walking into his classroom when Russell came running down the hall in his blue firefighter shirt and pants.

"Peyt, wait up!"

"Daddy!"

Aaron ran towards Russell and he picked him up in his arms and hugged him tightly.

"You ready for your first day of school buddy?"

"I'm scared."

"Hey don't be scare sweetie. I promise you everything is going to be ok," Peyton said.

Aaron hugged his mother and they bought watched as their son went into his classroom. Lucas was talking to a parent when Aaron walked in. He excused himself and went towards the little boy, kneeling before him.

"Hey their kiddo. You ok?"

"I'm scared. I've never been away from my mommy…never."

"Hey," Lucas smiled, "I promise you it's not as bad as you think."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Come here, since you seem a little frightened, I'm gonna let you pick out the story I'm gonna read for nap time."

"Cool!" Aaron yelled excitedly.

"He kissed me Hales."

Peyton and Haley were at Karen's café and Peyton couldn't wait any longer to tell someone what was going on with her internally.

"How did you feel?"

"The spark is still there, Hales. I thought it was dead. I thought the spark that I felt with Russell was what was missing in my relationship with Lucas but when he kissed me again, I felt at home again. Is this normal? I mean, I've been with Russell for almost four years. For four years I've been the happiest woman in the world and now I'm doubting what I have with him."

"Look, Peyt, its normal for women to doubt their relationships with their spouses. Look at me; I do it all the time."

"I don't know Haley. I was sure that Russell was my soul mate but now I'm sure anymore. God knows I love the man but I also loved Lucas once."

"Yeah but the man broke your heart sweetie. The only advice I can give you is to listen to your heart. If it screams Lucas, go to Lucas. But if it screams Russell, then stay with him. I can't tell you who to love. That's up to you."

Feeling more confused than ever, Peyton could only manage to look at her wedding band and then remember the kiss. _God, what do I do now?_


	10. Secrets

The school bell ranged and all the students of Tree Hill Elementary went running out towards their parents. Peyton hadn't arrived yet for Aaron and he was left with Lucas in the playground.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucas asked as he sat down next to the little boy.

"My mommy isn't here yet. She's never late," Aaron said sadly.

Lucas felt sorry for the boy and looked towards the basketball court. "Want to play?"

"Play what?"

"Well…" Lucas got up and walked towards the court. "It just so happens to be my favorite sport in the world. Basketball."

"I don't know how to play."

"Well, I can solve that problem. Want me to teach you?"

"Yeah!"

Aaron jumped up and Lucas smiled towards the boy.

He grabbed a basketball and he would give it to the boy while he picked him up in his arms and let him scored the basket. The two were having such a good time when Peyton finally showed up out of breath.

"I am so sorry. I totally lost track of time."

Lucas turned around with the boy in his arms and Peyton stood there shocked.

"What are you doing here?"

"Nice to see you too, Peyt." Lucas looked at her a little hurt at her response. Peyton just stood there waiting for a response. "I'm Mrs. Johnson temp until she comes back from maternity leave."

"Why wasn't I informed?"

"Didn't think you were interested."

Lucas put the boy on the floor and he ran towards his mom into her arms.

"Mommy, Lucas is so much fun. He was teaching me how to play basketball."

"That's good. Well I think it's time to go home baby."

"Can we get some ice cream?"

"Sure."

"Can Lucas come with us?"

Peyton didn't know what to say but the scared expression in her face said it all. Lucas walked towards the little boy and touched him on his back.

"Not today kiddo. I have some stuff to do and I promised my mom I would help her out at the café."

"Is your mom Karen?"

"Yeah."

"Can we go get ice cream from there mommy? Please…pretty please."

The cutest expression was displayed on Aaron's face and it was next to impossible not to say no to it. She caved in when she saw Lucas smiled and the three left from the school towards the café.

Karen was surprised to see them together.

"Hey what are you guys doing here?"

"Aaron here wants some ice cream mom."

"Mmm…how does chocolate chip cookie dough sound to you baby?"

"Perfect. I want a big bowl with chocolate syrup and a cherry."

"Nay on the syrup but yay on the cherry Karen. This one has to watch how much sugar he intakes because if he doesn't, he'll be bouncing off the walls like an energizer bunny."

"Reminds me of Lucas when he was younger."

Peyton glanced at Karen and seemed bothered by the comment. Lucas noticed the glance between them and decided to help his mother in the kitchen.

"What was that?"

"What do you mean?" Karen said as she pulled the ice cream out of the freezer.

"You know what. That look between Peyton and you, what did that mean?"

"Nothing. It was just a look."

"She didn't like the comment you made about Aaron and comparing him to me. Why?"

"Why don't you ask her? And what is it with you playing 21 questions with me now? Since when did you become a cop?"

"I was just wondering for crying out loud. It just seems like everyone here is hiding some great secret from me and I want to know what it is!"

"Well if you wouldn't have left, you wouldn't be wondering what it was now would you?"

Karen started scooping the ice cream and Lucas returned to the dining room. Peyton and Aaron were reading a book now and Peyton glanced towards him and timidly smiled.

"I'll be right back baby."

She kissed him quickly on the forehead and proceeded towards Lucas.

"Something wrong?"

"What are you hiding me from Peyton?"


	11. Untitled

Peyton is taken back by Lucas' question that she begins to shuffle on her feet. "Excuse me?"

Lucas looks her dead in the eye and feels more than ever that indeed there is a secret.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Peyt. Just tell me what the hell everyone else in this town seems to know that I don't!"

Peyton cannot believe the tone that Lucas is speaking to her in. "Who the hell do you think you are talking to me like that? You think that you can just come back into my life and start asking questions as well as demanding answers? That doesn't work with me Scott and it never will!"

Peyton walked away and took Aaron from the café with her. Seconds later, Karen comes out with the ice cream and sees that they are gone. She immediately looks towards Lucas.

"What the hell just happened here?"

"You wouldn't understand."

Hours later, Peyton was reading a book to Aaron before he went to sleep when Russell came home from the fire station.

Peyton wrapped up the story and tucked her son into bed before going after him. She knew something bad had happened that day by the way he came in. She found him in the backyard on the swing set drinking a beer.

"Want to talk about it?"

Russell looks at his beer and then at her with tender blue eyes. She could feel the grief in them and she immediately went towards him and sat down.

"How many?"

"Three. A woman, her daughter, and apparently the grandmother. Smoke inhalation all of them. I could've saved them but I couldn't find a way in." Russell's voice cracked and Peyton hugged his arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Russell leaned his head against her. "Peyton, I was so close to dying this afternoon."

Peyton jumped once she heard that, that she let go of his arm and looked at him with fright.

"Baby its ok. I'm here and I'm still alive."

"No, it's not ok!" Peyton places her hands on his face with tears in her eyes. "Don't you ever tell me it's ok! Don't you realize how much it would hurt me to lose you? I love you with all my heart Russell. You are everything that I've ever wanted in a man and for you to just tell me like that hurts me a lot."

"Did you feel anything today?"

"Like what?"

"Did you feel me in danger?"

Peyton looked around not knowing what to answer. Russell cradles her face in his hands and he touches her forehead with his while he closes his eyes. "It's ok. A lot of the wives don't realize their husbands are in danger until it ends."

"Don't tell me that. Now you're making me feel bad." Tears are now streaming down Peyton's face and Russell envelopes her in his arms. "I love you."

"I love you too Peyton…more than you'll ever know."

Peyton smiles weakly and kisses him on the lips. Both of them look at each other with undying love before Russell stands up and extends his hand towards.

"Want to accompany me to the bathroom?"

Peyton smiles and accepts the invitation. An hour later, both of them come out all prune and in bathrobes. Russell goes to put on his pajama bottoms when someone rings the doorbell. In her bathrobe, Peyton decides to answer although Russell didn't feel comfortable with her doing so.

"Ok, however is there is so gonna die. Don't they realize they're interrupting husband and wife time…"

When Peyton opened the door she felt time stand still.

"What are you doing here?"

Lucas looked at her astound in her attire that he forgot what he was doing there.

"We need to talk."

"WE don't need to do anything. WE have nothing left to say to each other. Why don't YOU go back to YOUR little apartment and leave ME, MY son, and HUSBAND alone. If you haven't noticed, I am a happily married woman." Peyton raised her left hand and showed Lucas her wedding rings.

"Ok, I get that you're married but happily married? Come on, Peyton, a woman who claims to be happy doesn't kiss her ex-lover the way you kissed me that night."

"I beg your pardon? Need I remind you, you kissed me first."

"You didn't step away."

"But I sure did slap the hell out of you didn't I?"

Although Lucas hated to admit it, she was right. He took a piece of paper out of his jacket and put in it Peyton's hand.

"Please read and please meet me at this spot."

And with that, Lucas left in the moment that Russell appeared behind Peyton. She immediately hid the letter in her robe and kissed Russell full of passion.

"Who was that?"

"Nobody important. I seem to remember my husband telling me something about a night full of passion. Do you seem to recall that Mr. Peretz?"

Russell smiled and shook his head as he picked her up in his arms and took her to their bedroom for a night of passion, or in Peyton's case, an hour of passion before she went to read the letter.


End file.
